


Your Love Feels Like Trumpets

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [6]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soppy af, The Waterboys, ayesha bae, this is so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sing the next line in unison.</p><p>"Your love feels like trumpets.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Feels Like Trumpets

Since you moved in with Brian, you've had an obsession with looking out of the windows.

You're glad that he appreciates the beauty of big, modern, open plan beach facing houses as much as you do. the windows are full sized, letting the natural light and the scenery of the white sand and aquamarine ocean.

Sometimes you sit in the bay window, settling against the wall and curling up, watching the tide come in. Other times you suddenly stop and admire yours surroundings.

Today, you're stressed. You're wearing one of Brian's hoodies and cradling a cup of coffee. His hoodie is pulled up close around your face and you can smell his cologne, mixed with the stale smell of his cigarettes and the bitterness of your coffee.

You're staring out at the beach, watching the waves lap against the bay. You stopped your journey from the kitchen to your spot on the sofa.

You feel a pair of arms wrap around our waist and the softest kiss against the back of your neck. Your shoulders relax.

"You alright, sweetheart?" He asks you quietly.

You shrug and he kisses your cheek, his hands settling in your pockets and pull you closer. He kisses your cheek louder and you smile slightly.

"I'm just-... thinking n' stuff," you reply. He hums and squeezes you.

"The ocean makes you think, hm?"

"Yeah. S'like my life. Vast expanse of everything and nothing."

He chuckles softly, mumbling "that was deep," under his breath. He laughs at himself again and you smile ruefully.  
He stands and watches he waves with you, holding you close and resting his chin on your shoulder. He squeezes you again when you sigh.

"Your life is like an ocean, I wanna dive in naked, lose myself in your depths," he sings quietly. You smile.

"I want to be with you, to find myself in the best of dreams," you continue the lyric.

Brian brings a hand to your face, tilting your chin to face him and kissing you sweetly.

You sing the next line in unison.

"Your love feels like trumpets."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around in a book for ages, I wrote it when I used to sit by the beach in my lunch break.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to help me out and let me know about them!
> 
> TItle + Song in fic is The Waterboys - Trumpets (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJR3bC-kTjw)
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
